


Don't take what isn't yours...

by Theangelhasfallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Coma Castiel, Hospital, Hurt Castiel, Ill Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega/Beta/Alpha, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean, Raped Castiel, Scared Dean, Worried Dean, rape/ Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasfallen/pseuds/Theangelhasfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and castiel, a newly mated couple are meeting up with a few friends for dinner. Everything is going perfect until it isn't. When Cas gets jumped by several alphas, will Dean be there to save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a reaching about seven in the evening and Dean was content. He had everything he ever wanted or needed in his life: a good job, a great house and a beautiful omega. 

Speaking of beautiful omegas, his mate Castiel was currently naked infront of him, bending over to grab his clothes and giving Dean a delicious view of his lovers pink and tight hole, which was still leaking with cum after their rather vicious love making session from just a few minutes ago. He and Cas had been married and mated for nearly a year now and had started trying for a family. Dean couldn't wait to have Cas swelled up with his pups, ripe with his seed. 

He couldn't help himself... He reached forward and swiped at Cas's perkey bottom and earned himself a rather undignified yelp of annoyance from Cas. 

"What was that for!" He demanded as his rose bud mouth turned into an adorable pout in playful annoyance. 

"For teasing me" Dean purred as he gently massaged at Cas's creamy white cheek, his throbbing member twitching in anticipation "you know how annoyed I get" 

"Well you better punish me then, alpha." Cas said with a quirk of his eyebrows. 

That was the last straw for Dean. He shot up from his chair and collided with Cas's lips, clashing their teeth together. His long tounge licked inside his mouth, exploring ever inch as his hands roamed over Cas's soft and very naked body.

He pushed Castiel onto the bed, where he landed with a thump on his back. He growled hungrily as Cas spread his legs, showing his leaking hole and tiny dick. Cas's natural scent of honey, lavender and oranges was amplified with Castiels desire and the need for Dean to fuck him hard and rough. He smelt heavenly and reminded Dean of home and safety and Dean could not jump on top of him fast enough. 

"Erg, what are these still doing on" Castiel groaned, referring to Deans clothes which were still on him, "off!"He demanded, his voice huskey and rough. Dean looked down. Huh, he was still fully clothed. His dick straining through his jeans, begging to be released. 

Dean wasted no time ripping down his trousers and boxers and throwing off his shirt in one motion, not caring that proberly all the buttons had just been popped off. 

Once fully naked Dean started to worship Castiels body. He started by slowly by nipping kissed on top of his collar bone and all the way down to his thighs. He stopped when he got a full view of a throbbing, pink hole which was just begging to be filled. 

Castiel cried out in complete extecy as Dean licked Castiel's slik, his tounge flicking inside Cas's warmth, filling him and stretching him ready for something bigger. Ergh it tasted so good. Like honey and sweetness and home, God Dean was addicted and needed more, something Cas was happy to oblige to.

Without warning, Dean lifted Cas legs up onto his shoulders and started to push his dick inside his hole. It slowly inched in and Dean marvelled at the beautiful view of his dick being swallowed by his gaping hole. 

Dean and Cas groaned in unison as Dean finally bottomed out. He crawled further up to cas, claiming him mouth with his own as he started to erratically thrust into him.

With every thrust the headboard slammed into the wall and was echoed with Castiel's screams. Deans brain short-circuited with his member being encased in a blazing infernal of desire and sex. 

"I'm close Cas," Dean yelled as his knot popped and pushed past Cas's ring of muscle locking them together. His cum spilling inot Cas in bursts of warmth. 

Cas screamed as he came, painting both their stomachs in white.

Dean looked down at his lover. His head was pushed back into the pillows, leaving his pale neck in view of Dean which was encased in a thin sheen of sweat, His eyes were blown, with only a tiny slither of blue apparent and his mouth wide open in a silent scream. 

"That was awesome" Cas gasped breathlessly as he removed his legs from Deans shoulders and twisted round so Dean was spooning him from behind. Still locked together, he reached across to the night stand and grabbed his iPhone. "Holy mother of shit, were late" Cas cried as he looked at the time.

8:34

"Dean were were supposed to be at dinner at 8:30, were all ready late and your knot hasn't even fucking deflated yet" Cas ranted silently. 

Dean chuckled at Cas's outburst as he wrapped the smaller man in a loving embrace "honey they will understand" he cooed "now relax"

Cas grumbled before settling in Deans arms and closing his eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9pm when they finally made it to the restaurant, both damp from the showers. Dean had his buttons done up wrong and Cas's backwards tie. It was fairly evident what had happened just a few hours before hand. 

Joe looked at them with raised eye brows, her chestnut eye flickering from Dean to Cas then back to Dean again. "Well nice of you to turn up, we all know you were fucking like bunnys, don't try and Hide it'

Dean scowled at her as Cas blushed as red as roses 'shut up Joe, just cause your jealouse'

She opened her mouth in order to spout some nonsense about being a free beta, Before Gabe cut in with a loud gagging noice and an exuberant arm motion. "Both of you fuking stop talking about my brother having sex with ya, it's just, Ergh I don't want that image in my brain, I'm going to have to bleach it or maby just cut it out'

His rant was cut short of Cas smacking his brother on the back of the head, before plonking down next to him. He scanned the table, figuring out in his head who was there and who wasn't. 

Gabe, Bobby and Dean were either side of him, with Benny, Charlie and Joe opposed up the, and Sam and Ellen sitting at the end of the tables. 

He smiled secretly as he realised that Dean had swung his arm around the back of Cas's chair protectively. Their eyes made contact and his brain zoned out the rest of the tables conversations and focused on Deans beautiful, fern green irises. 

"The chicken looks good." Dean whispered. "I might get that, what about you?"

"Um.. I was thinking maybe the burger, They make me really happy'." Cas replied in his soft omega voice. Dean grinned "I know they do honey" and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Cas's temple. 

Everyone groaned in unison.

"You guys are tooooo cute" Charlie squealed, her red hair flapping round like a flag as he clapped her hands "I just want to dress you up and put you in a doll house and play with you'

"Charlie. I am not a doll." Cas deadpanned seriously, as if he had not caught on to Charlie's sarcasm. The whole table fell deadly silent before exploding in laughter and continued their earlier conversations. 

The burger was good, Cas thought to himself contently. The meat was cooked to perfection, the cheese melted to a golden colour and it was all topped off with crispy lettuce and chips. 

He groaned as he un- popped his Jean button and leaned back on his chair. "I am way too full." he stated "I'm going to pop to the loo, back soon". He whispered into Deans ear .

He looked around for a bit, before finally conceding and asking their waiter where the toilets were. Apparently they were located outside as there was no room for two toilets (one fore omegas and one for alphas/betas) inside. He thanked the alpha and headed outside. He missed the alpha tying on his mobile phone, glancing in his direction. 

It took him a few minutes, but he finally came across the omega toilet. It was reasonably large, but very dirty, with around four toilets but only one basin that was filled with tiny cracks and coagulated pieces of soap, which covered the sink like tiny mountain ranges. 

He grimaced, before braising himself and stepping in. He relieved himself quickly in the stall at the end of the room and turned to wash his hands in the lone sink.

' Blast!' He thought to himself as he tried to turn the tap on with no prevail. 

SCREEECH....

'What the hell?' Cas thought to himself as he looked towards the door, which was where the scratching sound was coming from. He tilted his head and sqinted at the door, before shrugging and returning to the broken sink. Proberly just a cat or something, Cas thought doubtfully.

SCREECH.... 

There it was again, only louder this time and it was deffinantly coming from the door. He walked towards it and opened it, allowing a cool breeze to waft over his face. 

"Is anyone there?" He called out. "The sinks bust." 

It all happened at once....

Cas felt an iron fist, grab his mouth, covering his muffled scream of supprised and another clamp around his Middle as he was dragged back into the toilet. 

He kicked out his his legs and struggled with all his might, sqirming and wriggling against his captor in a desperate attempt to get away. 

He kicked backwards, his foot colliding with the alphas genitals. The alpha dropped him in a heap on the floor. 

Cas rushed to his feet. His heart was pounding, his breathing was ragged and his throat was clogged up with terror preventing him from yelling as he made a dash towards the door. He almost made that to the open door way before a giant, black, looming figure filled up the door way and slamming the door behind him, preventing Castiels futile escape. 

He grinned a menacing grin and did a mock bow towards Castiel. 

That's when Cas reaslied he recognised him. He worked at the restaurant. He was the waiter. Her was the fucking Waiter. He was going to get killed or raped or sold by the fucking waiter. 

"You all right there Gordon." he sneered, gesturing behind Castiel as the dark skin man, who was clutching his genitals. He waltzed over to Cas and quickly pinned his arms behind his back. Castiel felt his long, spindly fingers caress his back and his bottom, before resting apon his crotch where he squeezed painfully. "Names Alister honey." He whispered in his ear. His warm breath causing goosebumps to emerge on castiels skin . "Thought you should known that seeing as you are going to scream it later" 

"Your going to pay for that bitch." Gordon spat as he climbed to his feet- one hand still rubbing his throbbing dick. He strode over to where Cas and Alister were standing before grabbed Castiel's dark locks and dragging his head back , forcing Castiel to kneel on the cold, unforgiving floor of the bathroom. "I'm going to split you open, make you hurt In way you have never hurt before." He hissed, his cold spittle flying out of his clenched, yellow teeth.

" Alister past me the bag.' He Snarled, clenching Castiels cheeks together painfully and using his dark tongue to evade Castiel's mouth. His teeth knocked roughly again Castiel's and his putrid breath choking him as he sucked out all of the oxygen thst was once in his mouth

Alister passed over a small black bag. Gordon unzipped in and took out some duck tape. 

Cas wimpered pitifully as both alphas began wrapping the tape around Cas's wrists and mouth, preventing him from talking or fighting.

"Aww, listen to the omega slut whimper, makes me so fucking horny." Alister giggled gleefully like a little child on their birthday. He reached out a ragged fingernail, tracing random patterns down Castiel's chest. A lone tear drop rolled down Cas's cheeks as Alister pinched his nipples hard and rolled them with his fingers, causing them to harden and deepen in colour. 

He then skillfully ripped off Castiels shirt, causing the buttons to go flying and deposited it on the floor. Just like Dean, castiel though desperately. 'Will he still want him after this?' He can survive the rape but not if Dean left him! his chest racked with silent sobs as more tears dripped off his nose.

"Come on Al, enough with the fore- play, we don't wanna get caught'" Gordon whispered as he kicked Castiel square in the back, causing him to loose balance and fall to the floor. His clothed ass sticking up for all to see. 

"Beautiful." Alister whispered as he lightly touched Cas's ass. His fingers climbed to the top of his jeans, where his belt lay. In one fluid movement- just like the shirt- Alister tore off Castiel's jeans and under wear, leaving him naked and crying on the dirty floor. 

"Stop crying." Gordon barked as he slapped Cas across the face, casuing it to snap backwards and hit the floor, rendering him unconcious. 

"Shit, why you do that you blithering idiot." Alister hissed, his eyes filled with anger. "His sqirming is half the fun'"

"Sorry." Gordon muttered. "we can still have some fun though, yeh?" His hand wandering down Cas's back, resting at the top of his crack.

"Whatever, get undressed then'"

Both alphas ripped off their clothes, desperate to fill up the georgeous omega....


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knew something was wrong. The sensation was new to him and made him feel as if he was going to throw up but he just couldn't work out what was wrong.

For some reason it made him worry about Cas which was absurd as Cas had only gone to the toilet and had been missing for about 10 minutes.

He grimaced and looked around for their waiter to ask for a glass of water. His eyes scanned the perimeter but could not locate the slimy looking alpha anywhere.

He shook his head and excused him self from the group to go to the bathroom deducting that he could Splash water on his face and get rid of this niggling itch to see if Cas was ok.

Ellen and Sam gave him worrying looks as he scraped back the chair and headed through the maze of rickety chairs and tables.

He wandered to the old back door and slipped out side.

He signed as The cool air him in a welcoming whoosh as it chased off some of his illness into the night.

Groggily, he sauntered down the thin alley way and headed into the alpha/ beta toilets. He held back the urge to gag and empty the remains of his burger onto the floor as the smell of rotting meat and faeces slammed into him.

Gingerly he headed to the urinals and relieved himself quickly and tugging his pants back up.

'God I needed that' Dean thought as the pressure that had been pushing on his bladder had gone away.

He wandered over to the sinks and bent down to suck in some of the icy cold water and splashed some on his face.

He felt marginaly better apart from the small voice chanting inside of his head to 'findcasfindcasfindcas'

He stepped outside and headed towards where the omega toilets were located.

He stopped just before the door and knocked quietly.

"Cas?"

Inside he could hear moans and cries of what could be either pleasure or pain.

Questions whirled inside Dean's head like a tornado ripping through tiny houses of common sense.

'Is Cas cheating on you?' A squeaky little voice piped up.

'No. Cas would never cheat, we are true mates he would never do that.' Another voice whispered.

'He could be hurt, go check on him' the second voice said again 'quickly.'

Dean pushed open the door and stepped inside.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

Not to Cas.

No.

No.

No.

NO.

Dean stood frozen at the entrance to the door his eyes greedily taking in the horrific scene.

Cas was lying unconscious on the floor with his stunning blue eyes rolled back in his head and his dark hair matted with fresh blood droplets. He was Completly naked with his clothes scattered around the dingey bathroom like confetti. A Dark skinned man was draped over Castiel's body, his teeth ravaging at Cas's mouth as he slowly rutted against him. Another man, which Dean recognised as their waiter Alister was holding Castiel's tied hands and allowing the other man to easily violate his body and his hard penis stood proud between his legs.

Dean roared in anguish, the smell of Alpha rage permeating the air.

How dare they.

He lunged forward throwing the alpha on top of Castiel off and plunged his teeth into his necks, ripping the ligaments and causing spurts of Crimson blood to spray from his neck and decorate the bathroom in a gruesome pattern. His sharp teeth ravaged this limp Alpha in till Deanw as sure he would never see the light of day again.

His once green eyes were now as red as the blood dribbling out of his mouth.

He turned around to look for the out disgusting alpha wanting nothing more than to see the whites of his eyes before he snapped his neck .

But he was gone.

The foul excuse of an alpha could not even fight him. Could not even face him but ran like the coward he was.

Dean panted heavily as the alpha rage started to dissipate, allowing Dean to see what he had done.

He looked down at the floor and saw Gordon's head decapitated and lying a pool of his own blood with a gruesome expression of agony plastered on his face.

Dean doubled over and threw up over the floor as he tried to get rid of the fact that he, Dean Winchester, had killed someone.

But then he remembered. This alpha had hurt HIS Cas and deserved everything that happened to him.

'Cas'

Oh God Cas.

Dean ran over to him and scooped him up into his arms.

"Cas, comes on baby, your ok. Your going to be ok, I swear it on my life. Please wake up, please baby. I can't live if you die. Please. Please. Please."

Dean shook his limp body urging him to open his beautiful eyes and smile as him with his beautiful smile.

"Cas" Dean wailed as tears began to cascaded down his face.

No. He wasn't going to let the love of his life die in front of him. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Castiel's blood- soaked body and lifted him up. Quickly and efficiently he sprinted out of the bathroom and into the car park where the impala was parked.

Carefully he opened the back door and lowered Castiel's body inside.

He ran to the boot of his car and found a picnic blanked that he and Cas had used last week to go to the park and stargaze. He dropped it gently over Cas to ensure he was kept warm (something he had learnt from Dr Sexy M.D) and plonked himself into the driving seat.

Taking out his phone he dialled Sam's number. Letting the ring he started the ignition and sped away at around double the speed limit.

"Dean, where are you, you have been done for ages" Sam's confused voice echoed out of the phone.

"Sam" Dean chocked up, his voice thick with emotion.

"Dean what's wrong?" His voice laced with concern.

"It's Cas, he's been raped."

"WHAT!"

"In-in the b-bathroom, he..." Dean choked back a cry. " these two alpha's, they-they raped him"

"Oh my God, where are you now?"

"I'm in the Car on the way to the hospital"

"Ok I will be there soon"

"OK" He broke lay whispered before the phone line was cut and Dean was plunged back into deafening silence.

"Nearly there Cas" He whispered, "Just hold on baby."

Dean skidded into the hospital parking lott and parked in record time.

He threw open the back door and gently lifted his beloved omega out and carried him bridle style to the enterance to the hospital.

"HELP!" He yelled desperatly as he threw open the glass door and jogged in. "I need help"

The reaction he got was instant.

Nurses and doctors all threw themselves at Dean and before he knew it Cas was getting pulled from his arms and lowered onto a trolley and whisked away.

"What happened?" A young nurse with curly brown hair asked.

"I-I Don't know" Dean rushed out. " I think he was. He was..."

Dean couldn't say it because if he did it would make it real.

"Please save him. I love him too much to let him go."

The nurse looked at him gravely before answering, "we will do everything in out power to make sure he is ok, follow me I will take you to the relatives room."

Numbly he followed the nurse on shakes legs to a small blue room which contained brown couches and a coffee table with magazines haphazardly placed on top.

"Wait here" The nurse said sternly "if anything changes I will tell you." And with that she swished away into the muddle of people out side the door.

Dean sat down on the worn looking couches and sat their staring blankly at the opposite wall.

He couldn't think. Emotions were racing around his head, jumbled and broken like toys in a yard sale.

Minutes later a rushed looking Sam and Gabriel.

"Where is he?" Gave yelled, his anger directed at Dean "what happened to my brother, tell me!?"

Dean ignored Gabe's outburst and continued to stare and the crack in the wall opposite.

'Blue' Dean thought 'Not as blue as Cas's eyes though'

"Dean Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked softly as he gazed at Dean's bloody exterior.

"They hurt him Sammy." Dean said quietly in a dangerous voice, "so I hurt them back."

\- 4 HOURS LATER

The beta doctor strode in, his white coat billowing behind him. He was very short with grey hair and crooked teeth. His name was Dr Marvin Scribe and he was the one treating Cas.

"Hello everyone. I know this is a traumatic time for you all and I have come to inform you that I have an update on a Castiel Winchester"

The room was deadly silent as everyone waited to hear what what wrong with the omega.

"Castiel has numerous injuries including a broken leg and nose, a dislocated shoulder, vaginal tearing and serious swelling to the brain due to blunt force trauma. This swelling to the brain is one his most serious injuries and the medical team and I have decided to place him under a medically induced coma. There is a chance he will never wake up."

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing.

"There is another part of his condition that needes to be addressed" the doctor said sombrely.

"Castiel is pregnant."


End file.
